fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
PER IS CURRENTLY IN THE HOSPITAL DUE TO EYE SURGERY! TO AVOID CLOGGING HER PAGE WITH UNNECESSARY MESSAGES, PLEASE COME TO ME WITH ANY MAGIC REQUESTS AND ISSUES; SHE HAS LEFT ME IN CHARGE OF HER RESPONSIBILITIES IN HER ABSENSCE. THANK YOU!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:59, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:06, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see I see what you mean now. Yeah now that I think about it; they don't live in a digital civilization. It appears that in Chapter 370, someone is using a computer though. DragonKnight99 the 03:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm on chatango [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Lol I see. Well thank you for taking your time to help me and discuss with me my magic. So what should I do with the magic? Delete it or wait until if we find out if that is a computer or not, or what? DragonKnight99 the 04:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure that would be helpful. What if he's from the future lol, I don't know. DragonKnight99 the 04:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Aru's Section :3 Awesome~ and the name is very offical, something that the head of this project would most likely use, so I think that it fits. This is magnificent and is a better alternative that going God Slayer. Though I do notice that all the slayers I've made so far are evil. Let me know if you need anything :3 -- The Dawn Angel (talk) 10:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, I was wondering if I could run something by you, well two things. I was wondering if I could make a Take Over Soul that is similar to Mira's Satan Soul, where it uses Demon Particles as well. The second thing is I was wondering if I could make a alternative way to open one's Second Origin for people to use. I don't want people to have to make a Mage with Arc of Time for that only purpose. I was thinking of doing it like how Anng goes through the Chakras to gain control of the Avatar state. Was watching Avatar and Fairy Tail back to back. Bad Idea XP. Well let me know your thought on this. Oh, and also I need help with describing a weapon. While your method is awesome, this weapon is way beyond my league and I need expert help. The Dawn Angel (talk) 20:32, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'll ask Phan for help regarding the Chakras as he sort of gave me the idea a while back. And the weapon is File:Newsword.jpg. It looks so cray-cray. --The Dawn Angel (talk) 13:15, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Here you go. #The Two users will be Don Alexander and Dynamos Rive, father and son will both have them #Dynamos gained them during his travel after he encountered a demon who passed on a piece of his essence into Dynamos after the demon was destroyed, causing him to be infused with Demon Particles to be infected into his body. He then transmitted some to his only son when he was young. #Due to this, both of them gained the magic of Damned Soul, which allowed the both of them to gain the ability to transform any parts of themselves into demons. #They are unable to take over any demons themselves, and can only use one form, making them bo,,th only capable of using one spell from it. That pretty much the gist of it. Let me know if there is a problem in there. The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:45, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Um, yeah. I do need something; two something actually. One do you think you can help me make some spells for the Fire Element Killing Embodiment? Second, do you know a good site to watch Kaemen Rder Wizard (which I regret)? I need to watch for the excitement and to finish up Tsuyo's Armors. --The Dawn Angel (talk) 20:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC) DJ section Per! Tell me what do you think of personality and if I should add something: this -- 17:43, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Per. I will show it to you when I make it. -- 12:46, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Is it ok if i can make my dragon slayer character now, and along with it can i make a page of ice dragon slayer magic? Malek Kriya (talk) 21:54, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Here's the character I made with the Replicard ability. can you check it out? I don't think I did very well to explain the Replicard. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo Hey Per. I know you're busy but do you mind giving Unison Raid: Solar Extinction a look over for me. Make sure I haven't made any glairing oversights and all that? Thanks. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello my I have promission to make and use a Lost Magic? ' (ILonely (talk) 10:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC)) ' Its weakness for Zero Darkness Magic is pretty much any magic agesnt it. I also hurts the casters fiscal body. Now what it does it gives high amount of enrgey to cast other spell. (ILonely (talk) 11:03, April 22, 2014 (UTC)) Magic Name Conflict! Oi! Sorry for disturbing again, Perchan. I wanted to ask if the name for my future Molding Magic does not conflict any sort of rule. So the magic is planned to be called Nature-Made, and I know: You've got the name wrong, dumb.. I named it so because it is supposed to be a eco-friendly magic, furthermore it is something like a composite magic (meaning it uses components of two other magic, in this case Wood-Make and Plant Magic) that creates elaborate constructs out of things like wood, leaves, vines but even things like berries. The backstory being that just like Nutrient Magic it was supposed to help people in need. Feel free to tell me any sort of criticism. Yours truly, Matthew von Harrington (talk) 17:54, April 22, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry for my edits, I am new to wiki messaging... (╥﹏╥) Thanks ok and thank you. i will tone down eaglesky. i was bored out of my mind, so i wrote random stuff, but i wasn't planning on writing it liek that. i was just thinkig of ideas while putting stuff i wouldnt put Malek Kriya 19:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) If you're sure, ban him. Make sure you've gone over his edit history properly. 22:34:42 Tue hey is it ok, if i create my own abilities for my dragon slayer character, as long as i don't make it too strong Malek Kriya (talk) 02:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hm... following the previous idea, how looks Demonic Empowermente? Around the magic, a demonic lacrima? The same process of second generation Dragon Slayers, but the lacrima gives Demon Factor to the user's body, causing an alteration in appearance (like Laxus using Dragon Slayer), but not only to the muscles; the skin becomes darker and the user is influenced by the demon's power into the lacrima. Suijin no Ken (talk) 11:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Suijin no Ken Okay. I had an idea to create a new race, so I'm going to ask to you before. Can I create a Vampire race/magic? Suijin no Ken (talk) 12:31, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Suijin no Ken Thanks for the help with the Replicards! btw, should I make a page for this? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sleep''--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 16:49, April 23, 2014 (UTC)'' Back with another crazy scheme Hi Per, it's me, Da Bomb. I'm here to see if you would let me pass with another lost magic. This one is a Take Over magic; it is called: Kiishin Slayer, kindof a cross between Demon and Beast Soul Take over. If the answer is YES YES YES (DB reference) I thank you and will make sure that you have credit; if the answer is NO NO NO (DB Heel reference), I thank you for your time, and would request you to an alternative to Kiishin Soul. Please write back at your earliest convenience, and I once again thank you for your time. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'''DaBomb]] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 02:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Magic Nevermind. hehe :) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 10:37, April 25, 2014 (UTC) sorry oh ok. sorry about that. forgot to ask you about it Malek Kriya (talk) 14:09, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ok i know and sorry again. i thought i had been working on my characters older sister. would it be ok if i just added it to earth dragon slayer magic, if not now then i can wait Malek Kriya (talk) 14:14, April 25, 2014 (UTC) thank you Malek Kriya (talk) 14:18, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Dat Rifle~ No problem! It's a pretty sweet idea, I like it. However, there is one issue. The explanation. You might want to simplify things for the readers. I had to read it really carefully (namely, a few times lol) to understand how it worked and not many would be willing to do so. Maybe add in a short story about why it was made, but that's not an issue, just a friendly suggestion. Other than that, I say go for it. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:43, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Also, I'm sorry, but I couldn't contain myself when I saw your Take Over section. Hehe, my bad X3 Could I possibly be allowed to use the Dualist Take Over concept at some point in the future? Pretty please~ [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:47, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Why not add ammo clips in the form of a lacrima that can contain the ethernano it gathers? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 15:19, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Water-Make Hello Perchan. I'm new here, and wanted to ask the creator of Water-Make, for a chance to use that magic. But the users on chat told me the creator is inactive. What should I do? Create my own version? Though teh creation of my own version would be somewhat similar, as it is still Molding Magic. Thanks in advance. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 19:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Well Per, Kishin Soul allows the user to transform into creatures that may be associated with the underworld or would have been made from dark magic (eg. A golem). Depending on the spell, the user is granted certain abilities that are demonstrated by the creature that the person has turned into (eg. A golem would have emmense strength or a gargoyle could fly). All spell however allow the user to use Fire and Darkness magic, and can open portals to an inferno. Well, that's all I've got right now. Hope it's insightful and waiting for your response. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 22:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb RE: Demon Application YOU'VE BEEN DENIED BRO. Lol, nah, I kid. :P Good work! Go right ahead and make Abyssion ^^ [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:14, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Demon Application by Ashy - Orpheus The head of Demons is bowing to you in this application - be happy! :P *'Orpheus' (オーフィアス, Ōfiasu), otherwise known as Veles Fitzroy (ブレス フィトズロイ, Buresu Fitozuroi) in his human alias. *I plan on making an Etherious. *My Demon was one of the hundreds created by Zeref during the large war that was engaged with him. In particular, Orpheus embodied the concept of deception, which reflected in his overall appearance and abilities. He has lived till this day due to going to hiding following his development of kindred feelings for the human race as a result of a woman known as Miranda (ミランダ, Miranda). During this period of time, he hid on the isolated content known as Sin, before returning to the main land hundreds of years later. *The Black Art that Orpheus utilizes is known as Lyre of Temptation (誘いの旋律, Izanai no Senritsu). Essentially, Orpheus manipulates his vocal cords, or uses an instrument - most prominently a - in order to force any living being to come under a form of hypnosis, by directly targeting the brain through sounds. This allows him to become the epitome definition of a temptation for others (in a variety of ways, depending on the context in which he uses the art), and therefore provides him the ability to exploit their openings effortlessly. One of the major weaknesses is that, if one recognizes magic is being used against them, it can be negated after countering it with their own magic. Furthermore, if one possesses no temptations, the magic is completely ineffective, as it relies on pre-existing temptations. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:40, April 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mira Approved, of course ^^ [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 09:32, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Your rifle idea is fine, though I'd imagine there are going to be different classes of these weapons as Alzack and Bicsa could easily take out the usual Rune Knight foot soldier. 02:38:14 Sun The point is that they're not fodder. And I'll have you know that I'm one of the few that enjoyed Jar Jar's amusing antics. Take that as you will. Also, site-wide RP? 02:24:27 Mon Facebook; I want a reply.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm Oh? Eye surgery correct? Good luck pal and let's hope for a speedy recovery. But as for help.....hmmm...oh! There are two things possibly. 1) Do you know a good black haired male profile image for Wake Theron? 2) What magic do you think he would be using just based on the dust amount of information there lol. Oh and yes he's a protagonist since I bumped Karna to S-class for secret reasons and made Emil guild master instead. lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 14:19, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Well since im going into film soon, I storyboard everything out now (for the most part) and this led to some story changes on my part. BUT in any case, Wake, Asbel, and TBN female are def the mains. No more worrying about that much at least. As for Wake himself, Kaoru actually works pretty well and i could use some of his fighting gifs as well. I hadn't really decided on the magic of his usage yet, just wanted to know what impression he gave off so far and up close and personal makes the most sense. Thanks for permisson to use your stuff, but more importantly....get well soon man! Master Dartz (Talk) 08:59, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Green Naw, that would be rude of me to ask now. Also, good luck! I would ask more, but I don't wanna be rude, or anything. We rarely speak, but I hope to see you soon. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 14:21, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ... Well since I had to find out by reading other's talk page, I hope the surgery goes well, I'll pray for you [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:49, April 30, 2014 (UTC) No, I haven't had any ideas on here, I've just been working on my Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki so I'm good, just focus on getting better afterwords. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:55, April 30, 2014 (UTC) No, but thank you for offering! I hope your hospital stay goes well, though! [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 15:57, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, I was writing to Ashy about my Demon Application when you sent me your message. It took me a while lol, it's hard to incorporate normal magic into a curse. Anywho, I'm fine at the moment thanks :) I read the comments on Lee's blog and I hope everything goes well with your surgery. Still, 2 months, we're gonna miss ya Per. But health comes first, so make sure you get better :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 16:42, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh wait, now that I think about it, there is that one thing. Can I have Dante be capable of fusing two of his Take Over forms into one, uber powerful form? Not overpowered though. He doesn't really have that super speshul power that makes him incredibly formidable, yet. So I figured that could be it. Imma remove Demonic Possession, since now that I think about it, it's not really needed for him. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 17:06, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Little Change Although you already did give me permission, i just want to ask. i am thinking of changing my kiyoko character to rock dragon slayer magic (because its hard to think of earth based attacks. is that ok, and is it also ok if i make a page on rock dragon slayer magic Malek Kriya (talk) 23:14, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ok. Malek Kriya (talk) 11:23, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yare Yare Daze! I know right! Walk like an Egyptian is sort of awkward compared to Roundabout. But I guess it fits the theme of going to Egypt to kill DIO. But you can't deny how hype it was when the group was assembling, telling the name of the stands and cards the four had. We just have wait until DIO himself makes an appearance. GZero (I'll be your knight in Shinning Armor) 02:02, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Can i do a fire dragon slayer i have done 56 edits already and if You have any idea to make it better please help. --Xslasher59 (talk) 23:18, May 2, 2014 (UTC)Xslasher59 (talk) 16:10, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Help Can i make a fire dragon slayer i have done more than 50 editsXslasher59 (talk) 16:13, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi again! I made another charactor/fanon and was wondering if i can use Water God Slayer magic? (talk) Good Day Hi, i was wondering if its ok if i make my own page of earth demon slayer magic (at first i thought of earth god slayer magic, but there is enough pages of that already, even when it came to ice god slayer magic, but still too much for now). i plan to change my character hatsumi into a mage of that type to fit with my kiyoko charcter since they are rivals. Malek Kriya 19:54, May 10, 2014 (UTC)